Pandala: Its Villages
Obtaining Talk to Panda Mayoowa the Merchant in the pub at (25, -35). (I've been trying to do this quest and he is not located inside the pub) Step 1 - A Freaky accent ; Description : Lenald the Wise asks you to go to Aerdala Village... or maybe Terrdala; impossible to really understand with such a freaky accent! Once you will be there, talk to Pandawushu Master. (not it seems terrdala "tewwdala" he says) ; Objectives : Talk to Master of Terrdala. ; Rewards : 450 XP Talk to the guard outside (31, -35), he'll zap you to Master of Terrdala (30, -36). Note that the master does not give you 10 Bamboo Wood, and you will need to purchase it from a Lumberjack that can cut down Bamboo Wood. This can tend to be very expensive, because of the rarity of the wood. Also, please note that there are two types of wood with the name "Bamboo Wood". You need the type which is level 50, and NOT the type which is level 47 and dropped by Bambootos. Update: I just tried this quest and the master gives you the wood. - avataru 19:18, 17 July 2007 (UTC) I too just tried this quest and the master gave me the wood as well. - fenomenon 23:16, 17 August 2007 (UTC) The quest is bugged. When I tried to talk to guard to take me inside to talk to master, he doesnt do anything. '' - Sadiholic ( shika ) '' The quest is bugged for me as well. The guard doesn't do anything when I talked with him -Colvin (Rosal) Nov 25 2007 Step 2 - By the Shieldsmith ; Objectives : Bring to Shield smith: x10 Bamboo Wood ; Rewards : 450 XP, x1 Training Shield Take the bamboo to the Shield smith (26, -35). You can buy Bamboo Wood in 'Brakmar - Brakmarian' or in 'Bonta - Bontarian' in the Lumberjack Sellrooms. Again, make sure you get the correct type. the guard does not let you in sometimes because quest is bugged for shika Step 3 - Shield handling training for newbies ; Objectives : Talk to Pandasiman Master, Perform the training ; Rewards : 400 XP Equip your Training Shield. (Note that, If you have your shield equipped, and you enter another battle you will lose the shield)(If you lose the shield before giving it to Pandasiman Master, you will have to buy 10 bamboo to give to the Shield smith to replace it.) Talk to Pandasiman Master (25, -34). * The Pandawushu Master is also here and if you talk him, he will ask you 10.000 kamas, then for a Shamanic certificate and a training outfit (The shamanic certificate and training outfit can be obtained as a part of the first step of the quest Pandawushuka follower). It is NOT necessary to talk to the Pandawushu Master to complete this quest. You lose your training shield here. Step 4 - A message of wisdom ; Description : A messenger bring a message, talk to him! ; Objectives : Talk to Mayoowa the Merchant (25, -34). ; Rewards : 3000 XP, ability to do the Pandala, a fresh breathe quest Category:Quest